Baekyeol-Anything for You
by ggkiddoy
Summary: Baekhyun straight, ia tak ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol! Tapi keadaan memaksa nya. Chanyeol terobsesi dengan Baekhyun, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan namja itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah BaekYeol ini? Akankah Chanyeol menyerah atau akankah Baekhyun mulai jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Read this FF! Baekyeol! CHAPTER 3 is UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai~ saya author baru disini._. dan ini FF pertama saya. Hope you like it**

**Mohon maaf kalo FF nya kurang bagus karna masih newbie.-.v**

**Disclaimer nya sih FF ini milik saya walaupun terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita lain.**

**No hate, no plagiat!**

**Warning! Typo bertebaran dan kata-kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

**Tinggalkan review ya, karena review kalian semua berharga banget buat aku:***

**Anyyeong~**

-Author POV-

Matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi namja kecil itu untuk segera bersiap ke kantornya. Kemeja biru laut dan dasi hitam telah ia pakai dengan rapi. Berulang kali ia memandang dirinya didepan cermin. Ya, ini adalah hari pertama Bekhyun, nama namja manis itu bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea.

Baekhyun sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia bisa diterima di perusahaan besar tersebut, mengingat Baekhyun hanya lulusan universitas kecil di korea. Lagipula, banyak sekali pelamar kerja untuk posisi itu. Banyak juga yang berasal dari kampus-kampus ternama.

"Baekhyun, cepatlah nak. Kau bisa terlambat nanti." itu suara eomma Baekhyun.

"Iya eomma. Sebentar lagi." jawab Baekhyun sambil membawa tas kantor nya.

Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama ibu dan kakak nya. Ayah baekhyun sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan baekhyun bertekad untuk selalu membahagiakan eomma, orang tua satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Kau manis sekali haha" kata Byun Luhan, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku ini tampan, bukan manis!" kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Eomma Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anak lelakinya itu. Mereka pun sarapan dengan perasaan ceria. Walaupun hidup dalam kondisi kecukupan semenjak Appa baekhyun meninggal, mereka selalu bersyukur atas apa yang mereka punya.

…

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki Park Coorperation dengan langkah ceria. Beberapa karyawan menyapa nya saat memasuki kantor. Beruntung sekali kau baek, batin baekhyun.

Setelah diberi sedikit pengarahan oleh atasan baekhyun dan berkenalan dengan beberapa karyawan, ia pun segera duduk di kursi kerja nya. Dari seluruh karyawan yang dikenalkan padanya, ada seorang yeoja cantik yang menarik hatinya. Jung Eun Ji, atau ia panggil eun ji.

"Oppa, mian ini ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus oppa kerjakan." suara eun ji mumbuyarkan lamunan baekhyun.

"Ah, iya maaf." baekhyun pun salah tingkah.

"kenapa melamun oppa?" tanya eunji

"ah aniyooo, tidak ada apa-apa. ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali hari ini."

"ah oppa, jangan menggoda ku." eun ji tersipu mendengar pujian Baekhyun

Mereka pun saling bercanda dan Baekhyun sesekali mengeluarkan rayuan gombal nya yang berhasil membuat wajah eunji bersemu merah. Tanpa menyadari, ada seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Hari pertama baekhyun bekerja terasa sangat lancar. semua karyawan menyukainya mengingat kepribadian baekhyun yang ceria dan supel. Dan lagi ia bertemu dengan yeoja cantik dan ramah seperti eunji.

Baekhyun berjalan ke halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, tak ada bus yang lewat. Ini sudah malam dan semakin dingin. Baekhyun sangat tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin.

-Baekhyun POV-

Sial, ini sudah hampir jam 8 dan tidak ada satupun bus yang lewat. Aku menengok dan mencari-cari bus, tapi nihil. Tiba-tiba, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berjalan ke arahku. Aku waspada, takut-takut kalau ia adalah orang jahat.

Dia tinggi, dengan postur yang tegap, berpakaian tebal dan menggunakan masker. Ia berdiri mematung di sampingku. mungkin juga menunggu bus, pikirku. Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan mantel nya dan memakaikan nya di punggung ku.

"Pakailah. Kau terlihat kedinginan." suara baritone nya membuat ku sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." aku menolak dengan sopan.

"Tak baik menolak niat baik. Lagipula aku kepanasan."

Orang gila macam apa yang kepanasan di malam yang sedingin ini, pikirku. Tapi masa bodoh, aku memang kedinginan dan memang tak baik menolak niat baiknya untuk kedua kali.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." jawabku sopan.

Sunyi. Kami tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi sekarang. Aku ingin sekali menanyakan siapa nama nya dan sedang apa disini. Tapi, sepertinya dia lelah dan tidak ingin berbicara dengan ku. Tak berapa lama, bus ku datang. Aku segera berdiri dan berniat mengembalikan mantel nya, tapi ia malah menolaknya.

"Tidak usah. Kau kembalikan saja kapan-kapan kalau kita bertemu."

"Tapi kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya ku bingung.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." jawabnya datar.

Supir bus mulai mengklakson tidak sabar dan aku segera menaiki bus. Astaga, bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan nama namja itu. Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalo itu dia jika bertemu lagi dengannya. Wajahnya saja aku tidak tau. Pabbo! Baekhyun pabbo. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

…

-Author POV-

"Baekhyun? Ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan." Byun Luhan, atau yang biasa dipanggil luhan mengetuk pintu kamar baekhyun.

"Ya hyung? buka saja pintu nya." sahut baekhyun.

Luhan pun duduk di samping ranjang baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Baekhyun memandang hyung satu-satunya itu dengan aneh.

"Kenapa hyung? Ada apa?" tanya baekhyun memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hyung hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana hari mu di kantor?" kata luhan.

Baekhyun agak ragu dengan jawaban Luhan. mengingat wajah luhan yang tadi sepertinya serius, sekarang dibuat-buat agar terlihat ceria.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening nya "Ah, hari ini hari yang indah. Aku sudah memiliki beberapa teman dan mereka juga banyak membantu pekerjaan ku."

"Wah, bagus lah kalau begitu." jawab Luhan senang.

"Aku juga berkenalan dengan yeoja cantik. namanya Jung Eunji. dia cantik sekali dan juga ramah!" wajah baekhyun berseri-seri.

"Wah, apakah kau menyukai nya?" tanya luhan ragu.

"Mungkin. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Ah aniyooo. tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur agar besok kau tidak telat." luhan tersenyum dan segera keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia pun terlelap.

…

Baekhyun agak terlambat bangun pagi ini. Tapi untungnya dia tidak terlambat pergi ke kantor. Teman-teman baru nya menyapa nya ramah seperti kemarin. Hanya saja, ia tak melihat eunji hari ini.

Sampai jam makan siang tiba pun, ia tak melihat sosok eunji. Saat ini, baekhyun sedang duduk di kantin bersama Lay, salah satu teman nya sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Apakah kau melihat eunji hari ini Lay?" tanya baekhyun pada lay.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya. memang ada apa?" tanya lay

"Tidak ada apa apa sih. Aku hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkan nya."

"Rupanya kau menyukai nya? Haha! Baek, dia sudah bertunangan." perkataan Lay membuat baekhyun sedikit sedih.

"Jinjja? Beruntung sekali lelaki itu." kata baekhyun murung.

"Sudahlah. Toh masih banyak wanita cantik di kantor ini."

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia mulai tidak berselera makan. Ah, ini hari yang buruk! batin baekhyun.

-Chanyeol POV-

Sungguh, ia manis sekali. Wajahnya lebih manis dari semua yeoja yang aku tiduri untuk menuntaskan hasrat ku. Kulitnya putih dan halus, bibirnya ah astaga! rasanya aku ingin menerkam nya sekarang juga. Wajahnya yang ceria itu, tak akan aku biarkan satu orang pun menyentuh apalagi melukai nya baek. Akan kupastikan ia tak melihat matahari lagi jika ada yang berani melukai mu baekhyun.

Ya, aku Park Chanyeol. Pemilik Park Coorperation. Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku mengamati seorang namja bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sejak aku melihatnya di taman kota, tersenyum memandangi ikan di kolam sambil memakan ice cream strawberry mu itu. Sejak aku melihat senyum mu itu, ku pastikan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu baek.

Ya, aku memang namja dan baekhyun juga. Persetan dengan hukum yang melarang hubungan sesama jenis. Aku mencintai nya dan seorang Park Chanyeol akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Dengan cara apapun. Pasti.

Sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, aku mengontrol hidup nya. Aku membuatnya melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ku dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menerima nya. Masih ku ingat jelas, saat kakak nya, luhan meminjam uang pada ku untuk pengobatan ibu nya. Aku memang sengaja memberikan bunga yang besar pada luhan agar dia tidak bisa melunasi hutang nya dan aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kejam? Masa bodoh.

Aku akan mendapatkan mu baek. Pasti.

-Baekhyun POV-

Hari ini aku pulang cepat karena pekerjaan ku sudah aku selesaikan kemarin. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mampir ke toko kue luhan hyung dan membantunya melayani pelanggan.

Di tengah jalan, aku mendapati sosok yeoja yang tak asing. Ya, itu eunji dan siapa namja berkulit tan itu? Apakah itu tunangan eunji yang lay ceritakan padaku? Dan kenapa eunji menangis sementara namja tan itu terus-terusan berteriak marah dan…. menampar eunji? Oh God! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekat dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Sekarang namja tan itu sudah bersiap ingin menghajar eunji. Dengan sigap, aku memegang kuat tangan namja tan itu. Ia terkejut dan melepaskan cengkraman ku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini bodoh?! Siapa kau? Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan?" namja tan itu terlihat murka pada ku. Dan hell yeah, aku memang takut sekarang dan merutuki kebodohan ku.

"Maaf tuan, tapi tidak baik memperlakukan wanita baik seperti eunji dengan kasar seperti itu." aku berusaha mengontrol suara ku agar tak terlihat gugup.

"Oh! Jadi kau mengenal nya eunji?! Siapa dia? Selingkuhan mu?" tanya namja itu pada eunji.

"Bu..bukan kai. Dia hanya teman sekantor ku. Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia." eunji kini mulai menangis dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Bahkan sekarang kau membela nya?! Dasar murahan!" namja yang eunji panggil kai itu tadi menampar eunji hingga bibirnya berdarah. Aku sungguh tidak tega.

Dan sekarang kai menatap murka pada ku. Dia meninju ku, memukul wajah ku hingga darah segar itu mengalir dari hidung ku. Aku berusaha melawan nya, tapi tenaga ku kalah jauh dibanding tenaga nya. Dan sekarang kai telah meninju ku entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tapi aku selalu bangkit lagi saat ia mencoba menampar eunji.

"Demi Tuhan kai! Hentikan! Baekhyun tidak tau apa-apa dan kami hanya rekan kerja." eunji berteriak pada kai.

"Coba buktikan pada ku! Tampar dia dan bilang jangan pernah mengganggu mu lagi!" Kai menjawab dengan nada kasarnya.

Eunji bangkit. Ia menatap ku. Aku sungguh tidak tega padanya. Namja itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku oppa. Kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi." suara serak eunji benar-benar memilukan hati ku.

"Tampar saja aku. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf karna memang ini semua salahku." jawabku tenang.

Eunji menampar ku. Entah kenapa ini terasa lebih sakit dibanding saat kai memukul ku. Hati ku benar-benar terasa sakit. Mungkin karena eunji, wanita yang aku sayangi yang melakukan nya.

Kai menarik kasar tangan eunji. Dan eunji hanya diam sambil menahan isakannya. Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, kai memukul wajah ku hingga bibirku sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Orang-orang melihat ku iba namun tak berani menolong ku hingga kai benar-benar pergi. Seorang ahjumma menolong ku dan mengompres luka ku.

"Terimakasih ahjumma sudah mengobati luka ku." kata bekhyun seraya menunduk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ahjumma itu.

Tanpa baekhyun, eunji atau kai sadari, seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka. Melihat bagaimana baekhyun dipukuli, ditampar hingga namja manis itu terluka. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

…

-Chanyeol POV-

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya dipukul, dengan mata kepala ku sendiri. Bodoh kau kai, jangan berharap aku akan mengampuni mu. Aku tersenyum simpul pada preman suruhan ku.

"Bawa mereka kemari. Jangan pernah kembali sebelum kau berhasil membawa mereka." suara berat ku menggema di gudang kosong ini. Aku tertawa, tertawa memikirkan bagaimana menyenangkan nya menyiksa mereka. Aku tersenyum membayangkan namja itu memohon kepada ku.

"Baik tuan. Kami akan segera membawa mereka kemari." jawab anak buah ku patuh.

Sekarang aku disini, di gudang kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Disini ada banyak pisau, tali, obat bius dan peralatan 'bersenang-senang' ku. Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk menemui kai dan eunji.

Terdengar suara langkah mendekati gudang. Aku mengukir smirk di bibirku, rupanya tamu ku sudah datang. Sekarang didepan ku berdiri namja tan dan yeoja yang aku tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Eunji menangis dan terlihat ketakutan, sementara kai terus memberontak pada preman-preman ku dan terus mengumpat pada ku.

"Siapa kau?! Mau apa kau membawa ku kemari? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu." teriak kai padaku.

Sejenak aku terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Wah, selamat datang tamu agung." jawab ku sambil terus tersenyum.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti mengenal ku kan eunji?" tanya ku pada eunji yang kini sedang menahan isakannya.

"Aku sengaja mengundang mu kesini. Untuk sedikit menjamu mu sebagai tamu kehormatan ku." kata ku melanjutkan.

"Sial! Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada mu." kai kini terlihat semakin emosi.

"Benarkah? Sayang nya kau sudah melukai malaikat ku kai. Kau hampir merusak wajah manis nya." jawab ku.

"Malaikat mu? Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah menyakiti yeoja mana pun kecuali eunji."

"Siapa bilang ia seorang yeoja?" aku menatap nya tajam. Kai terlihat shock.

"Jadi… dia? Apa dia baekhyun?" tanya kai ragu. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kau harus mendapatkan balasan dari ku kai. Dan juga kau eunji, berani nya kau menampar baekki ku sayang?" kini aku menatap eunji yang sedari tadi menangis.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti eunji. Aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya." kini kai terlihat meredam emosi nya.

"Hahaha! Sayangnya aku tidak mengenal istilah maaf untuk orang-orang yang telah menyakiti orang yang aku cintai." kini aku tersenyum bangga mendengar kai memohon padaku.

Aku mengambil pemukul baseball dan mulai memukulkan nya pada tubuh eunji. Aku menampar nya, menjambak nya, bahkan aku menendang tubuhnya yang membuat eunji merintih kesakitan. Kini darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan mulut eunji. Entah setan apa yang merasuki ku, aku sama sekali tak memperdulikan rintihan nya. Yang ada dipikiran ku saat ini hanyalah membalaskan dendam baekhyun.

"Kumohon! Jangan sakiti eunji." kini kai, dengan tangannya yang masih terikat berlutut dihadapan ku.

Aku benar-benar muak padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh ku berhenti? Padahal ia sendiri selalu menyakiti eunji. Dasar bodoh. Aku beralih padanya, ku hajar kai seperti saat ia menghajar baekhyun. Tak ada ampun bagi mereka berdua. Hingga aku melihat gerakan dada eunji yang mulai melemah sampai akhirnya berhenti. Aku tersenyum puas. Tadinya, aku ingin mengirim pasangan brengsek ini bersama. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir akan lebih baik kai menderita dengan penyesalannya. Ku pastikan nafas eunji benar-benar hilang dan wajah kai benar-benar hancur lalu ku tinggalkan mereka.

Masih sempat kulihat kai menangis, namja bodoh itu menangis di hadapan mayat eunji. Sekarang aku benar-benar puas. Aku telah menghabisi eunji. Dia hanya akan membuat baekhyun bersedih dan semakin menyukainya jika ia tetap hidup.

"Aku janji sayang, aku akan membalaskan dendam mu pada chanyeol dan baekhyun. Aku janji." kini kai terisak di hadapan mayat eunji. Ia terus memegangi tangan eunji yang kini mulai dingin.

…

-Author POV-

Ini sudah 5 hari semenjak kejadian itu berlalu. Eunji tak pernah muncul lagi di kantor. Ia bagai hilang di telan bumi. Saat baekhyun bertanya pada Lay, Lay bilang eunji sudah pindah ke busan dan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Setidaknya, itu yang didengar Lay dari boss nya.

Langit mulai gelap dan baekhyun ingin segera memasuki rumahnya jika saja ia tak melihat sekumpulan preman sedang memaki hyung kesayangannya, luhan. Baekhyun memilih berdiam dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik pagar.

"Kalau kau tak segera membayar hutang-hutang mu pada boss ku, akan ku sita rumah ini dan kupastikan ibu mu yang sakit-sakitan itu akan segera menyusul ayahmu." bentak preman itu pada luhan.

"Ne. Aku akan segera melunasi nya. Tapi.. apakah tawaran yang dulu boss mu berikan itu masih berlaku?" tanya luhan.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku akan kembali besok dan jika kau tak segera melunasi hutang mu atau menyerahkan adik mu pada boss ku, aku akan menyita rumahmu!" bentak preman itu lalu meninggalkan luhan yang kini berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Hyung? Siapa mereka? Dan apa maksud mereka berkata untuk menyerahkan aku?" baekhyun bertanya pada luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut karena sekarang baekhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Baek, maafkan hyung karena merahasiakan semua ini dari mu. Aku meminjam uang dari seseorang untuk membuka toko kue kita dan membiayai pengobatan eomma baekhyun. Keadaan eomma semakin parah, tapi eomma menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitaukan ini padamu." jelas luhan panjang lebar.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Berapa jumlah uang yang kita pinjam? Aku akan bekerja lebih giat untuk membayar semua hutang kita." baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Hutang kita sangat besar baek. Gaji mu 2 tahun pun tak akan bisa membayarnya. Mereka hanya memberi kita waktu sampai besok. Kalau tidak.. kalau tidak mereka…" luhan tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau tidak mereka akan apa?" kini baekhyun makin frustasi.

"Mereka akan menyita rumah dan toko kue kita. Aku takut eomma akan bertambah parah penyakit nya baek." luhan kini tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Liquid bening itu mulai terjun bebas dari matanya.

"Apa tidak ada penawaran lain?" tanya baekhyun.

"Ada. Boss mereka ingin menikahi mu baek. Menikahi lelaki itu. Dia bilang dia sangat mencintai mu baek. Aku sudah menawarkan untuk mengorbankan diriku saja, tapi ia tetap menolak. Kumohon baek, menikahlah dengannya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bebas." luhan tau ia egois, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kini baekhyun terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia menikahi seorang namja? Ia straight!

"Kumohon baek, eomma adalah satu-satunya orang tua kita yang tersisa. Apa kau mau eomma menyusul appa?" luhan berlutut di hadapan baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa dunia nya berakhir. Tentu saja, ia tak mau eomma yang sangat ia cintai itu pergi meninggalkan nya dan luhan. Tapi, menikahi seorang namja? Apa ia gila? Baekhyun sangat tidak tega melihat kakak nya seperti ini. Baekhyun tau, luhan telah banyak mengorbankan dirinya untuk baekhyun dan eomma nya. Ia tak bisa membuat luhan terus-terusan berkorban sendirian.

"Baik. Aku akan menikah dengan namja itu." suara baekhyun mulai serak. Luhan menatap baekhyun seakan tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih baek. Terima kasih." luhan tersenyum miris melihat adiknya itu. Ia tau baekhyun terpaksa melakukan ini tapi ia benar-benar tak tau lagi harus bagaimana selain menempuh jalan ini.

...

**TBC or END/?**

**Saya sangat menghargai review kalian^^**

**Kalo FF ini banyak yang berminat bakal saya lanjutin ne~**

**Anyyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI! Masih ingat dengan FF ini kan? Saya sangat berterima kasih sama yang udah review! **

**Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya. Semoga kalian suka ya sama chapter 2 nya**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2**

-Baekhyun POV-

Sudah 2 hari semenjak kejadian 'kiamat' dalam hidup ku. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus apa sekarang. Aku telah memutuskan akan menikahi namja gila itu. Aku bahkan tak tau nama nya dan seperti apa wajahnya. Yang ku tau hanya dia adalah pemilik Park Coorperation. Ya, kantor dimana aku bekerja. Sungguh miris?

Aku harus rela mengorbankan orientasi seksual ku yang straight. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Aku sangat menyayangi Luhan hyung dan eomma ku. Eomma adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang aku punya sekarang. Dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa eomma sakit keras sudah cukup membuat ku hancur. Aku tak ingin menambah kehancuran ku ketika melihat hyung ku harus rela berkorban demi menyelamatkan aku. Cukup. Luhan hyung sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk hidup keluarga kami. Sudah cukup bagi ku membiarkannya merelakan tabungan nya untuk membiayai kuliah ku dan merelakan cita-citanya sebagai musisi terkubur dalam-dalam. Aku akan membuatnya bangga padaku.

Tok..tok..tok.. Terdengar pintu rumah kami digedor dengan kasar.

"Mana uang yang harus kau bayar?" terdengar suara preman-preman yang hari ini kembali datang menagih hutang kami.

"Aku tidak punya uang. Aku harus bertemu dengan boss kalian karena adik ku sudah menyetujui pernikahan yang boss kalian inginkan." kudengar suara Luhan hyung menyahut.

"Haha. Baiklah! Ikut kami." jawab mereka.

Aku pun segera menghampiri Luhan hyung.

"Apa kau yakin hyung? Maksudku… kau akan menemui namja gila itu ditemani preman-preman sialan ini?" kata ku dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Tenanglah baek, mereka tidak akan macam-macam padaku." jawab hyung ku tenang.

"Lagipula, kami bukan preman sialan tuan manis." suara salah satu preman yang menyebutku eerr.. manis membuat ku memutar bola mata malas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne. Kau jaga eomma dirumah selama aku pergi." Luhan hyung pamit padaku. Aku mengiyakan dan akhirnya Luhan hyung menaiki mobil mewah bersama preman-preman itu. Semoga preman sialan itu tidak macam-macam, pikir ku.

-Author POV-

Sekarang Luhan benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Ia terus-terusan berdecak kagum atas pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Rumah megah dengan taman yang luas. Hamparan rumput hijau dan kolam air mancur yang megah menyambut nya saat memasuki halaman rumah mewah nan megah itu. Kedatangan nya disambut dengan ramah disini. Jauh dari bayangan Luhan sebelumnya. Para pelayan yang mengenakan seragam hitam-putih berbaris rapi didepan pintu masuk dan menyambut Luhan dengan hangat.

Seorang pelayan namja bermata bulat menghampiri Luhan yang masih dengan tampang bodoh nya dan tak henti-henti mengucapkan "Wahh.."

"Permisi Tuan, nama saya Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo, saya adalah kepala pelayang dirumah ini. Tuan Park Chanyeol telah menunggu anda di ruangan nya, mari saya antar." kata pelayan itu pada Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk dengan tampang bodohnya.

Mereka melewati ruang tamu yang luas dengan hiasan lampu kristal yang indah dan megah. Benar-benar seperti istana. Semoga Baekhyun bisa bahagia nantinya tinggal di rumah indah dan megah seperti ini, batin Luhan. Mereka pun telah sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Luhan memasuki ruangan dimana Chanyeol menunggu nya.

"Selamat datang di rumah ku, Byun Luhan." sambut Chanyeol ramah.

"Ah ne! Terima kasih." Luhan membungkuk sopan. Ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol setelah dipersilahkan.

"Jadi, kita langsung ke inti permasalahan nya saja. Ada apa kau ingin menemui ku Luhan-ssi?" suara berat Chanyeol memulai percakapan mereka.

"Mmm… Adikku, Baekhyun sudah memutuskan mau menikah dengan mu. Kuharap kau menepati janji mu Chanyeol-ssi."

"Benarkah? Tentu saja. Aku akan menganggap semua hutang-hutang mu lunas dan akan membiayai eomma mu berobat, tak peduli seberapa besar biaya nya." kini Chanyeol tersenyum. Mungkin lebih tepat nya smirk. Ia hampir mendapatkan Baekhyun, tinggal selangkah lagi maka baekyun miliknya seuutuhnya.

"Tapi kuharap kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan mu bahwa kau mencintai adikku. Jangan buat aku menyesal telah merelakannya untuk mu." jawab Luhan ragu.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku tak akan mengecewakan mu. Bolehkah aku menemuinya? Setidaknya, biarkan kami berkenalan walau hanya sebentar."

"Baik. Kau bisa menemui nya besok sepulang ia bekerja."

"Terima kasih hyung. Oh iya, aku mau pernikahan kita dilaksanakan minggu depan." kini nada bicara Chanyeol berubah tegas.

"Mwo? Apakah tidak terlalu cepat Chanyeol-ssi?" Luhan nampak terkejut.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik hyung." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Aku akan membicarakan ini pada Baekhyun dan eomma ku. Baiklah, urusan ku sudah selesai. Aku pamit pulang ne, aku mulai khawatir dengan baekhyun." pamit Luhan.

"Arraseo. Biarkan anak buah ku yang mengantarkan mu."

"Ne. Gomawo ne Chanyeol"

…

-Baekhyun POV-

Aku benar-benar lelah. Seharian ini aku harus meeting di 4 gedung kantor. Sungguh sangat melelahkan. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Lay karena sudah mengantarku pulang. Dan kini kami telah sampai.

"Gomawo ne Lay sudah mengantarku." aku berterimakasih padanya.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kau kan sudah kuanggap sahabat ku baek." kata Lay seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil nya kembali. Kini kulihat mobil Lay menghilang di belokan jalan. Aku pun segera memasuki pekarangan rumahku. Namun, langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah terparkir di sana. Siapa yang datang? Apa itu teman Luhan hyung? Pikirku.

Aku pun segera memasuki rumah setelah mengucap salam. Kulihat Luhan hyung dan seorang pria tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu kami. Luhan hyung sedikit terkejut melihat ku dan memperkenalkan pria itu.

"Ah Baek! Kau sudah pulang? Perkenalkan ini Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." kata Luhan hyung padaku.

Deg!

Park? Park Chanyeol? Apa ia memang namja yang akan menikah dengan ku? Dia tinggi, dengan tubuh yang tegap dan ia sangat…. tampan? Sungguh jauh dari perkiraan ku.

"Annyeonghaseo Park Chanyeol imnida." suara itu. Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Seperti tidak asing di telinga ku.

"Ah! Maaf melamun. Byun Baekhyun imnida." jawabku sopan dan kami pun bersalaman. Tangannya hangat, pikirku.

"Dia adalah namja yang akan menikahi mu baek." Luhan hyung berbisik padaku. Hampir tidak terdengar.

Deg! Kini hati ku benar-benar berdebar. Ternyata memang betul ia adalah namja yang akan menikahi ku. Tapi, suara nya. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. Tapi siapa? Aku yakin baru kali ini aku bertemu, bahkan walaupun dia boss ku aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun.

"Ah maaf. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku pamit ne Luhan hyung dan Baekhyun-ssi." pamit nya sopan.

Aku dan Luhan hyung pun mengangguk dan hyung ku mengantarkan nya sampai ke pekarangan. Sementara aku berdiri mematung. Pikiran ku entah melayang kemana melihat sosok namja itu barusan. Dia sangat tampan dan jauh dari kata kejam. Walaupun ekspresi nya dingin, ia tetap tak kehilangan karisma nya. Tentu saja ia kejam, bagaimana bisa ia memaksa ku, seorang namja straight menikah dengan nya. Entahlah, aku pusing.

-Author POV-

Kini, Baekhyun, Luhan dan eomma mereka sedang menikmati santap malam mereka. Mereka duduk mengitari meja bundar. Satu kursi tersisa, eomma selalu menyuruh untuk mengosongkan satu kursi untuk appa mereka. Eomma Baekhyun memang sering sakit-sakitan semenjak appa mereka meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya.

"Baik. Maaf sudah menganggu makan malam ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang penting yang ingin aku beri tau pada eomma." Luhan menyudahi makan malam nya dan angkat bicara.

Eomma dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya eomma mereka.

"Baiklah, seharusnya Baekhyun yang menyampaikan ini pada eomma. Tapi, sepertinya adikku yang satu ini terlalu malu untuk mengatakan ini." Luhan tersenyum pada eomma nya. Baekhyun memandang nya bingung. Ia tau senyum Luhan itu dipaksakan. Namun, baekhyun memilih diam sekarang.

"Baekhyun akan menikah. Dengan… Park Chanyeol, boss sekaligus kekasih Baekhyun." kini nada bicara Luhan terdengar tegas.

Kekasih? Kekasih gila macam apa? Ia bukan kekasih ku! Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak seperti itu sekarang pada Luhan. Park Chanyeol bukan kekasihnya. Dan demi Tuhan, ia tak mengerti apa maksud hyung nya itu.

"Jinjja? Benarkah itu sayang? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengenalkan nya pada eomma?" kini eomma Baekhyun memandang nya dengan wajah bahagia dan terharu. Baekhyun bisa melihat mata eomma nya berkaca-kaca. Astaga, apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang Baekhyun? Baekhyun terus mengumpat dalam hatinya. Di sisi lain ia senang melihat eomma nya terlihat bahagia sekarang, senyum itu telah lama menghilang dari wajah eomma nya semenjak appa meninggal. Tapi, ia tak tau harus apa sekarang selain mengiyakan pernyataan hyung nya tadi.

"Ne eomma. Maafkan Baekhyun tak pernah menceritakan ini pada eomma." suara Baekhyun bergetar. Ia sangat sedih. Ia tak mampu menahan tangis nya sekarang.

"Chagi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya eomma Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ah. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya terharu eomma." kini Luhan yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Ia telah mengorbankan adiknya dan membohongi eomma nya. Tapi ia harus tegas, posisi nya sebagai anak tertua harus bisa menggantikan posisi appa nya. Luhan tak mau membuat eomma nya sedih. Dan setelah ini ia berjanji akan membahagiakan eomma dan Baekhyun. Maafkan hyung mu Baek, batin Luhan.

"Iya eomma. Baekhyun hanya terharu melihat eomma bahagia karena Baekhyun akan menikah." Baekhyun mulai tenang dan bicara pada eomma nya.

Eomma baekhyun mendesah lega. "Syukurlah, eomma kira kau kenapa. Kapan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan?"

"Pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung minggu depan." jawab Luhan.

Mwo? Minggu depan? Ini sudah gila! 7 hari dari sekarang ia akan menjadi istri Chanyeol? Tangis Baekhyun kini semakin pecah.

"Baguslah, lebih cepat lebih baik sayang." eomma Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menandakan ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka Baekhyun pamit pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dadanya yang sedari tadi sesak karena menahan tangis nya kini lega. Baekhyun tau Luhan membohongi eomma mereka agar eomma bahagia, agar ia tak bersedih dan penyakit nya tak akan tambaha parah. Tapi, tetap saja ini sangat menusuk bagi Baekhyun. Dan satu minggu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dia harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri nya. Air mata itu terus turun hingga akhirnya ia terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya.

…

Chanyeol POV

Hari ini telah tiba. Hari dimana Baekhyun akan menikah dengan ku. Aku terus tersenyum bahagia sedari tadi. Setelan tuxedo hitam yang ku kenakan terlihat sempurna di tubuhku. Apakah aku bermimpi sekarang? Jika aku bermimpi, kuharap aku tak pernah bangun lagi. Tapi kenyataan nya aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

Kini aku berdiri di altar yang penuh dengan hiasan bunga ini. Pintu gereja terbuka. Ku lihat Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik disana. Ia menggunakan gaun putih dan menggunakan wig sebatas punggung. Hiasan bunga yang ia kenakan di atas kepalanya juga menambah keanggunan nya. Ia cantik sekali, bahkan yeoja manapun tak akan menandingi kecantikan nya sekarang.

Lihatlah, ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Dapat kulihat ia tersenyum pada ku dibalik penutup wajahnya. Senyum yang agak sedikit dipaksakan. Mungkinkah ia tak senang menikah dengan ku? Tapi aku buru-buru menghapus pikiran itu dari otak ku.

"Ya, bisakah kita mulai pernikahan ini? Apakah ada yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya pendeta pada seluruh tamu undangan.

"Baik. Kita akan segera memulai pernikahan ini." hati ku kini sangat berdebar. Baekhyun terus menunduk sedari tadi, ia terlihat takut untuk menatap ku.

"Anda, Park Chanyeol apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima Byun Baekhyun menjadi istri anda dalam susah maupun senang?" tanya pendeta itu padaku.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." jawab ku tanpa ragu.

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah anda bersedia untuk menerima Park Chanyeol menjadi suami anda dalam susah maupun senang?" tanya pendeta itu pada Baekhyun.

Sunyi. Baekhyun masih belum menjawab pertanyaan pendeta itu. Aku sangat khawatir sekarang jika ia menolak ku menjadi suami nya.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." jawab Baekhyun. Hati ku sangat lega. Kulihat ia berkaca-kaca. Liquid bening itu hampir menetes tapi ia tahan.

"Baiklah, sekarang ku berkahi kalian menjadi pasangan seumur hidup." pernyataan pendeta itu mengakhiri upacara sacral kami.

Aku maju beberapa langkah. Ku beranikan diri ku membuka penutup wajah Baekhyun. Dapat kulihat jelas matanya berkaca-kaca. Ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajah nya. Ku cium bibir pink itu. Ku lumat pelan walaupun ia tak membalas ciuman ku. Aku bisa merasakan liquid bening itu mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Lalu aku melepas ciuman kami dan seluruh tamu undangan pun tersenyum bahagia melihat kami. Dan kini, kulihat Baekhyun menghapus air mata nya dan tersenyum pada seluruh tamu undangan.

Luhan dan eomma Baekhyun, maksudku sekarang juga eomma ku menghampiri kami. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis terharu dan bergantian memeluk ku. Aku sangat mencintai mu Baek, aku akan menjaga mu, janji ku dalam hati.

…

**Gimana? Di chapter selanjutnya saya akan mulai menceritakan kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah menikah.**

**Dan masih inget kan sama Kai? Bakal ada kejutan deh di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

**Tinggalin review kalian ya karena review kalian berharga banget buat saya!**

**Gomawo sekali lagi. Chuu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! Ketemu lagi sama author tukang galau yang kemaren beneran pengen pensiun jadi exostan gegara denger Baekhyun sm Taeyeon jadian T.T oke ini lebay**

**Balik ke cerita, chapter kali ini tentang kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah menikah.**

**Oh iya, author bener-bener makasih banget sama yang udah capek-capek nulis review. Beneran deh, review kalian berharga banget buat saya hihi. Bikin makin semangat lanjutin FF nya.**

**Thankyou sekali lagi^^**

Chapter 3

-Author POV-

Baekhyun tertidur di dalam mobil mewah milik Chanyeol. Kaki nya pegal berdiri seharian saat pesta pernikahan nya tadi. Sementara Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melepas hiasan bunga di kepala namja mungil itu. Baekhyun tak bergeming dari tidurnya, pasti ia benar-benar lelah, pikir Chanyeol.

Kini mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik itu berhenti didepan pagar rumah mewah milik Chanyeol. Dan terlihat seorang pelayan membukakan pagar. Mereka telah sampai dan sekumpulan pelayan Chanyeol berbaris rapi menyambut mereka. Chanyeol melirik istrinya, ia masih tetap terlelap disana. Kemudian Chanyeol teringat janji nya pada Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya ketika mereka sampai nanti. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tidak tega untuk membangunkan nya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun turun dari mobil.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun sampai ke kamar nya, kamar mereka berdua sekarang. Dan menurunkan namja mungil itu di bed king size milik nya. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah malaikatnya itu sedari tadi. Mengagumi ukiran indah Tuhan di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali Baek. Tidurlah sayang, nikmati mimpi indah mu." Chanyeol bergumam pelan dan mencium sekilas kening Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, seseorang telah mengintip nya dari balik pintu kamar. Namja bermata bulat berdiri mematung disana. Dan kini namja itu menangis. Sakit hatinya. Sakit sekali. Ini tidak adil, pikirnya. Ia yang sudah merawat Chanyeol dari ia kecil dan inikah balasannya? Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol tak pernah melihatnya? Merasakan cinta nya yang begitu tulus untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk melihat Chanyeol mencium namja lain.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengetahui bahwa aku sangat mencintai mu?" Kyungsoo, nama namja itu. Ia berbisik pelan sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan rumah menuju pavilioun miliknya di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol.

-Kyungsoo POV-

Aku Do Kyungsoo. Anak dari keluarga Do yang sudah turu-temurun menjadi pelayan keluarga Park. Umur ku memang hanya 5 tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Tapi aku sudah dipercaya untuk menjaga nya dari ia kecil.

Bayi mungil yang kehilangan orang tua nya saat baru berumur 3 bulan dan dibesarkan oleh kakeknya. Kehidupan Park Chanyeol memang tidak semulus pekerjaan nya. Bahkan ketika ia berumur 15 tahun ia juga harus kehilangan kakek yang sudah membesarkan nya sejak lahir. Dan tinggalah aku dan Chanyeol di rumah sebesar ini. Aku memang memiliki keluarga, tapi memang dari dulu keluarga Do selalu menjadi pelayan setia keluarga Park. Kewajiban keluarga kami adalah mengabdi pada keluarga Park.

Dan jika kau tanya bagaimana perasaan ku padanya? Kalian sudah pasti mengerti. Aku menyayangi nya, sangat menyayangi nya. Yah, memang pada awalnya aku hanya menyayangi nya sebagai adik karena dari kecil aku lah yang merawatnya dan menemani nya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi, lama-kelamaan perasaan ini berubah menjadi perasaan lain yang ku sebut cinta.

Betapa hancurnya perasaan ku mengetahui ia akan menikah dengan namja lain. Kulihat ia terus tersenyum hari itu, hari dimana ia memberitau ku tentang pernikahan nya. Hati ku sakit, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum di hadapan nya. Aku benar-benar tak punya nyali untuk mengatakan perasaan ku padanya. Aku takut ia membenci ku. Aku tak akan pernah rela jika ia sampai membenci ku.

-Baekhyum POV-

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan. Cahaya remang-remang di sekitar ku membuat mata ku sulit beradaptasi. Aku duduk dan melihat keadaan sekeliling ku. Aku mengerutkan dahi ku, dimana aku sekarang? Kulihat jam kecil di nakas samping tempat tidurku. Jam menunjukan jam 8 malam. Astaga, berapa lama aku terlelap? Dan sekarang aku masih menggunakan gaun putih bodoh ini. Dan pasti ini adalah kamar ku dan Chanyeol. Tapi dimana namja itu?

Krieett… terdengar suara pintu kamar ku dibuka.

Aku pun langsung berpura-pura tidur kembali. Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekati tempat tidur. Itu pasti Chanyeol.

Grep! Kurasakan tangan kekar memeluk pinggang ku dari belakang. Kupejamkan mataku semakin dalam. Lebih baik malam ini aku pura-pura tidur saja. Jika tidak begitu, pasti namja raksasa ini akan mengajakku melakukan malam pertama kami. Tidak! Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan nya.

"Rupanya kau masih tidur Baek. Tak apa, tidurlah yang tenang. Aku mencintai mu." bisiknya di telinga ku. Darahku berdesir mendengar perkataan nya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu padaku? Bahkan kami belum pernah mengobrol sebelumnya. Rasa aneh menjalari tubuhku, ada perasaan hangat, senang dan entah apa bercampur menjadi satu. Entahlah, lebih baik ku paksakan diriku untuk tidur.

…

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar. Memaksa menyeruak memasuki mataku yang kini mulai terbuka. Aku masih di kamar ini. Kamar ku dan Chanyeol. Harapan ku tadi malam bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi ternyata hanya sekedar harapan bodoh.

Kuraba pelan kasurku, namun ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dimana namja raksasa itu? Apa dia sudah bangun? Entahlah. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan merapikan kasur kami. Yah, memang seharusnya seperti ini kan tugas seorang istri. Aku memang harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, ia telah mengobati eomma, bahkan tanpa pikir panjang ia mau mengobati eomma hingga ke Amerika yang pastinya membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju balkon kamar ini. Udaranya benar-benar sejuk pagi ini. Balkon ini langsung menghadap ke taman belakang. Taman yang penuh bunga, indah sekali. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghirup udara segar pagi ini.

Grep! Kurasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluk ku dari belakang. Dan itu sudah pasti Chanyeol.

"Pagi Baek. Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidur mu semalam?" tanya Chanyeol padaku.

"Ba..baik." jawabku singkat. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan sikapnya seperti ini. Aku straight dan ini agak sedikit aneh bagi ku.

"Maaf kemarin tidak membangunkan mu saat kita sampai. Kau tau? Kau tidur lelap sekali." katanya lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang ku.

"Tidak apa Chanyeol-ssi." jawab ku sopan.

"Hey, jangan terlalu formal. Aku kan sekarang suami mu." katanya sambil membalikkan tubuh ku menghadapnya.

"Baik Chanyeol-ssi. Maksudku, Chanyeol." jawabku sambil menunduk. Chanyeol menarik dagu ku mendekati wajahnya. Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Wajah kami semakin dekat dan sedetik kemudian bibir kami bertemu. Ia melumat pelan bibirku dan entah kenapa aku memejamkan mata ku. Kini aku mulai terhanyut dalam ciumannya, ciuman nya begitu lembut dan kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Ia memeluk pinggang ku semakin erat dan terus mencium ku penuh nafsu. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuhnya dari tubuhku. Namun ia terus mencium ku dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana aku kembali mendorong nya hingga ia melepaskan tautan kami.

Dia menatapku bingung. Dan kini aku merutuki kebodohan ku yang telah melakukan itu pada nya. Ia pasti akan marah. Aku berlari memasuki kamar, kurebahkan diriku di kasur dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Astaga, bodohnya aku!

-Author POV-

Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Ada apa dengan istri nya? Namja tegap itu memasuki kamar mereka dan memandang tubuh Baekhyun yang ditutupi selimut terlihat bergetar. Apa ia menangis? Pikir Chanyeol. Dan memang iya, sekarang Baekhyun tengah menangis dan ketakutan. Ia takut jika Chanyeol akan marah dan menyakitinya.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap tubuh Baekhyun pelan. Tubuh kecil yang terbalut selimut itu masih saja bergetar terdengar isakan kecil dari balik selimut itu. Chanyeol menatap nya kecewa, apa dia salah? Pikirnya. Apa dia telah menyakiti Baekhyun hingga ia menangis dan takut terhadap nya? Wajah Chanyeol memerah padam sekarang. Tentu saja ia marah. Tidak, ia tidak marah pada Baekhyun. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Jadi, namja itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mereka sebelum ia kehilangan kontrol emosi nya.

Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerja nya dan melampiaskan emosi nya disana. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali nya sekarang. Setumpuk berkas di meja kerja nya ia lempar entah kemana dan ia berhasil membuat ruang kerja nya seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Belum puas dengan itu, cermin besar disana menjadi sasaran nya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol meninju cermin itu hingga kaca itu benar-benar pecah menjadi berkeping-keping, seperti hati nya sekarang. Darah segar yang mengalir dari tangannya benar-benar tak ia pedulikan lagi.

"Astaga! Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo menjerit melihat tangan Chanyeol yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa kau ini Park Chanyeol? Apa kau berniat membunuh dirimu sendiri?" pekik Kyungsoo histeris. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan kotak obat dari nakas dan mulai membalut luka di tangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. Aku telah menyakitinya kyung. Aku namja brengsek." lirih Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Sebegitu berharga nya kah dia Chanyeol? Hingga kau sangat takut untuk menyakitnya? Lalu apakah kau tak sadar bahwa sekarang kau sedang menyakiti hati ku? Batin Kyungsoo dalam segera memapah Chanyeol ke sofa dan terus fokus mengobati luka Chanyeol.

"Jangan begitu. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perasaan mu chan." kata Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk lemah dan beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

….

Baekhyun membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling nya, mencoba mencari sosok bertubuh tegap itu. Namun nihil, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dikamar besar itu. Baekhyun memutuskan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan dirinya dan mencari Chanyeol untuk segera minta maaf.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai mandi. Rumah ini benar-benar sepi. Dan ada begitu banyak ruangan sehingga membuat Baekhyun pusing dan hampir tersesat dirumah mewah yang sangat luas ini. Yah, memang pantas jika rumah ini sepi. Disini, ia dengar dari Luhan bahwa Chanyeol hanya tinggal sendiri semenjak orang tua dan kakeknya meninggal. Hanya pelayan-pelayan nya yang menemani ia setiap hari.

Brak!

Baekhyun menabarak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh dan membuat nampan yang dibawa seseorang yang ia tabrak terjatuh juga.

"Ah maaf Tuan Baekhyun. Aku tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan segera membereskan nampan nya yang terjatuh. Baekhyun berniat membantu nya tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya.

"Tidak usah tuan. Biar aku saja." kata Kyungsoo sambil terus membereskan nampan nya.

"Apa kau Kyungsoo? Ku dengar dari kakak ku kau adalah kepala pelayan disini." tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar tuan. Aku Kyungsoo, senang bisa berkenalan dengan tuan." jawabnya sambil membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Lagipula, panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Kurasa, umur kita tidak terpaut jauh." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. Kyungsoo memandang nya lemah. Pantas saja Chanyeol tergila-gila padanya. Senyum nya sangat manis dan ia sangat ramah padaku walaupun aku hanya pelayan disini, ia tidak angkuh seperti yeoja-yeoja brengsek yang sering Chanyeol bawa ke rumah untuk memuaskan hasratnya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun? Mmm, apa kau melihat Chanyeol? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu." pertanyaan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Tuan Chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja. Katanya ia akan lembur dan pulang malam, ia juga menitip pesan agar kau tidak menunggu nya." jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia kecewa karena tak bisa menemui Chanyeol. Jujur, ia merindukan pelukan Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat berbeda dari pelukan yang pernah ia dapat. Ah, ia merindukan namja itu.

…

-Baekhyun POV-

Ini sudah jam 12 malam. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol belum pulang juga? Kalau boleh jujur, aku mengkhawatirkan namja raksasa itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap suamiku. Suami yang menikahi ku dan berjanji untuk menerimaku di altar suci pernikahan.

Krek..

Kudengar suara pagar depan dibuka. Suara deruman mobil memasuki halaman rumah. Aku mengintip dari balik jendela kamar kami. Syukurlah, itu mobil Chanyeol. Ia sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Ingin rasanya aku turun dan menyambutnya selayaknya seorang istri menyambut suami nya. Tapi, entah mengapa tubuh ini terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Aku takut jika Chanyeol masih marah padaku. Aku melihat Chanyeol disambut oleh Kyungsoo. Aku merasa menjadi istri yang tidak berguna sekarang. Chanyeol terlihat lelah dan berjalan memasuki rumah kami.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur dan berpura-pura terlelap saat kudengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu kamar. Kudengar suara pintu kamar dibuka, tubuh tegap itu menghampiriku. Membelai lembut rambut ku dan mengecup kening ku pelan.

"Selamat tidur sayang. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakiti mu. Aku memang namja bodoh." hatiku tersayat sakit mendengarnya. Tidak, bukan Chanyeol yang menyakiti. Tapi aku lah yang menyakitinya. Ia mengecup kening ku berulang kali sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ku sendiri di kamar kami. Dada ku sesak menahan tangis. Air mata ku turun begitu saja. Maafkan aku Chan, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Maafkan aku yang baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintai mu, bahkan sejak pandangan pertama.

….

Ini sudah seminggu aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya melihatnya berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang kerja larut malam. Ia juga tidur di kamar lain, bukan kamar ini, kamar kita. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau melamun?" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Eh? Kyungsoo? Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah padanya.

Sekarang kami sedang di taman belakang, menikmati mentari pagi sambil duduk di ayunan di taman belakang yang dipenuhi bunga ini. Indah sekali.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ya, memang ada sedikit masalah."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menceritakan nya padaku."

"Benarkah? Apa kau mau membantuku Kyung?"

"Tentu saja, jika aku bisa membantu maka aku akan membantu mu Baek."

"Kau tau, sepertinya aku telah membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak becus menjadi seorang istri. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada eomma ku untuk menjadi istri yang baik." ceritaku pada Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, aku pikir kau istri yang baik Baek. Mungkin kau hanya bingung bagaimana menunjukan perhatian mu pada Chanyeol dan mungking kau masih canggung dengannya." kata Kyungsoo berusaha menghiburku.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya Kyung. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya."

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kau buatkan ia teh lemon setiap pagi. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Dan mungkin kau juga bisa mengirimnya surat untuknya jika kau tidak berani untuk mengatakan langsung padanya." usul Kyungsoo membuat mataku berbinar. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo karena telah memberikan ku ide cemerlang. Aku pun reflek memeluknya.

"Terima kasih Kyung, ide mu sungguh brilliant." kata ku senang.

...

-Chanyeol POV-

Pagi ini tubuhku benar-benar pegal. Kalau saja ini bukan hari dimana meeting penting akan diadakan di perusahaan ku lebih baik aku cuti saja. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memaksa tubuh letih ku ini ke kamar mandi. Tapi.. tunggu, wangi teh lemon menyeruak di kamar ku. Aku melirik nakas di samping tempat tidurku, secangkir teh lemon dan beberapa keping biskuit susu tersaji di nampan. Hm, siapa yang membuatkan nya? Pasti Kyungsoo. Aku menyesap teh lemon yang hangat itu, tapi.. setelah kurasakan lagi sepertinya ini bukan buatan Kyungsoo. Yang ini lebih enak.

Tunggu, apa ini? Aku melihat kertas berwarna biru dengan motif bunga di bagian atas nya terlipat di bawah cangkir. Ku buka segera kertas itu.

"Pagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana teh lemon nya? Apa kau menyukai nya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi ku bingung. Siapa yang menulisnya? Kyungsoo? Aku bahkan tidak tau bahwa ia adalah tipe hyung yang romantis seperti ini. Aku terkekeh pelan membayangkan wajahnya yang pasti terlihat bodoh saat menulis surat ini. Aku menghabiskan teh lemon dan memakan biskuit susu itu sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

…

Sudah 2 minggu ini aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi aku selalu menyempatkan untuk mencium kening nya pada malam hari sepulang aku bekerja. Aku benar-benar merindukan namja mungil itu. Namja yang sekarang menjadi istriku.

Well, sudah 1 minggu pula setiap paginya aku mendapat teh lemon dan biskuit susu di nakas kamar ku. Dan selalu saja ada surat biru bermotif bunga terselip dibawah cangkir. Surat bertuliskan seperti "Selamat pagi.", "Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?" atau "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ne saat bekerja. Fighting!". Sebenarnya aku sama sekali belum tau siapa yang membuat semua surat itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo, tapi entahlah. Aku selalu lupa untuk menanyakan perihal ini pada Kyungsoo, yah kau tau lah badan ku selalu ingin direbahkan setiap kali pulang bekerja.

"Eungh.." aku melenguh panjang dan meregangkan otot-otot ku yang sangat lelah ini. Pagi seperti biasanya, sunyi. Hanya aku yang ada di kamar tamu ini.

Kulirik nakas disamping kasurku. Yup, teh lemon dan biskuit susu sudah tersaji disana. Dan jangan lupakan soal surat dengan kertas biru itu. Setelah memakan biskuit susu dan menyesap teh lemon ku, ku buka surat itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku membaca surat itu.

_Hey Chanyeol…_

_Bagaimana teh lemon dan biskuit susu pagi ini? Apakah enak? Aku sengaja membuatkan nya untuk mu._

_Apa kau masih ingat aku? Istri yang kau nikahi beberapa minggu ini._

_Maafkan aku Chan, aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu. Maafkan aku._

_Harus ku akui, aku merindukan mu. Dan aku menyesali setiap perbuatan bodoh yang ku lakukan hingga menyakiti mu._

_Jika kau memaafkan aku, datanglah ke kamar kita sayang. Aku menunggu mu._

_Istri mu,_

_Park Baekhyun_

Oh Tuhan, apakah ini sungguhan? Apakah orang yang selalu mengirimi ku surat dan membuatkan teh serta menyiapkan biskuit untuk ku adalah Baekhyun? Istri ku? Ah, tunggu! Bahkan dia menyebut dirinya dengan 'Park Baekhyun'. Oh apakah aku bermimpi? Aku menepuk pipi dan mencubit tangan ku berulang kali. Rasanya sakit, ini berarti aku memang tidak bermimpi. Ya Tuhan, betapa senang nya aku. Ia telah menerima ku sebagai suami nya.

-Author POV-

Chanyeol benar-benar tergesa-gesa. Tubuh jangkung nya yang masih dibalut piyama itu berjalan menuju kamar nya dan Baekhyun. Ia buka perlahan pintu kamarnya. Ia menangkap shilloutte namja mungil yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamar. Itu sudah pasti istrinya.

Grep.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena ada yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Ia sempat panik hingga akhirnya ia mencium wangi tubuh orang yang memeluknya ini. Aroma mint bercampur vanilla. Aroma khas milik namja raksasa yang malam itu tidur sambil memeluknya. Tunggu, kehangatan tangan itu juga tak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan. Masih sama. Masih seperti saat namja raksasa itu memeluknya.

"Hey sayang." Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menyesapi aroma khas bayi milik Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kau..kau memaafkan ku hiks Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak dapat membendung tangis bahagia nya. Liquid bening itu terjus bebas dari manik indah nya.

"Kau tak pernah salah sayang. Aku lah yang salah, maafkan aku." Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukan nya pada pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Maafkan aku hiks hiks tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu hiks."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh istrinya itu menghadap nya. Menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi atau kau akan semakin menyiksa ku." ucapan Chanyeol mebuat air mata Baekhyun semakin deras. Bodohnya ia tak pernah tau bahwa Chanyeol mencintai nya dengan tulus.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol nya erat. Seakan tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mencium bibir peach milik Baekhyun. Melumat lembut bibir milik Baekhyun dan menyesap nya, menikmati tiap inchi kenikmatan yang bibir Baekhyun berikan.

Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang lama-kelamaan berubah penuh nafsu dan terkesan menuntut. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan lentik nya di leher Chanyeol. Hingga ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher dan dada mulus milik Baekhyun. Membuat tanda kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin disana.

"Ngghh.. Chanyeollhhh.." desahan Baekhyun tertahan saat tangan namja raksasa itu mulai menyusup ke balik piyama milik Baekhyun. Hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style memasuki kamar mereka dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di sana.

…

-Kyungsoo POV-

"Engghh… mmmhh.. Chanyeol, faster sayangghhh.."

"Aaahh, sial kau sangat sempit baby mmhhh…"

Desahan demi desahan terdengar mengalun di kuping ku. Muak rasanya. Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mendengar setiap desahan yang mereka keluarkan, menambah sakit hati ku. Tak cukup kah aku melihat adegan romance di balkon yang ku lihat melalui taman belakang tadi? Apakah harus ketika aku ingin bersih-bersih malah justru mendengar suara-suara sialan ini?

Air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun ini bertambah semakin deras. Dada ku sesak. Andai saja Chanyeol, orang yang kau cumbu dan kau ajak bercinta sekarang itu adalah aku. Apakah salah jika aku mengharapkan mu? Aku berlari meninggalkan suara desahan sialan itu.

…..

Aku memutuskan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga yang mulai menipis. Sebenarnya, ini hanya dalih ku saja agar tidak terus-terusan di rumah dan melihat pemandangan tak mengenakan mata bagi ku itu. Saat sedang memilih beberapa bahan makanan, tiba-tiba….

"Kyungsoo hyung?" panggil seseorang padaku. Aku sontak menoleh dan melihat sosok yang menyapa ku tadi.

"Kai?"

**TBC/**

**Hai~ Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya**

**Gimana? Penasaran ga sama chapter 4 nya? Di chapter selanjutnya kai bakalan muncul deh wkwk.**

**Jadi kalian harus sabar ya nungguin chapter 4 nya.**

**Oh iya, ini chapter nya udah lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Gimana? Masih kurang?**

**Terus tinggalin review ya, karena review kalian berharga bgt buat aku!^^ Oh iya, kalo ada yang mau request atau kasih saran boleh kok, boleh bgt. Karena saya author baru dan masih banyak belajar. Gomawo sekal lg^^**

**-Balasan Review-**

**nabillaahanum: Thankyou banget ya buat review nya^^ jangan bosen bosen nungguin ceritanya **

**N-Yera48: thankyou bgt buat sarannya, di chapter 2 sm 3 udh aku perbaikin, gomawo sekali lg^^**

**ayuputeri: rumit bngt deh wkwk, terima kasih sekali ya untuk review nya^^**

**chika love baby baekhyun: wuihihi, seneng deh kalo km suka sama ceritanya. Kai? dia emg ga sekaya Chanyeol sih tp yah saiko nya agak samaan lah dikit wkwk. Terus tungguin next chapter nya ya. Soal kai yang sadis? Gimana ya? Liat aja di next chapter wkwk. Gomawo ya buat review nya^^**

**ChanBaek. HunBaek. HardShipper: thankyou bgt dan semoga suka sm chapter-chapter nya^^**

**Guest: makasih review nya^^**

**parklili: iya nih, emg dibikin gitu tokoh Chanyeol nya. Makasih sekali buat review nya^^**

**baekyeolxx: wahaha, author belum berbakat nulis NC walaupun udh diselipin dikit tuh. Makasih bgt ya review nya^^**

**byuntae92: makasih review nya^^**

**Anonymous: Syukur deh kamu suka karakter nya, makasih bgt ya buat review nya^^**

**ShinJiWoo920202: kai beneran bales dendam ga ya? ditunggu aja next chapternya. Makasih ya buat reviewnya^^**

**veratjan: ditunggu terus ya next chapter nya, ini udh dipanjangin kok. Kurang panjang kah? btw makasih bgt buat review nya^^**

** : ditunggu aja ya kai nya, makasih sekali review nya^^**

**baekkevinka: wuihihi, makasih sekali review nya^^**

**choihyura01: oke, makasih bgt buat request nya. bakal aku kabulin yaw di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makasih bgt buat request dan review nya!^^**

**byunnieee: thankyou dan seneng bgt kalo km suka ceritanya, makasih sekali review nya^^**


End file.
